


Game of Gods and Men

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Thieves in Paris, pretend I put good tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: In a game of Gods and Men a Stray can easily slip from mind
Series: Thieves in Paris [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Game of Gods and Men

"Pigeons will rule over Paris! One day I will win!" 'Poor Mr Ramier, Hawkmoth targeting him this much doesn't been make sense, it's not like he's powerful enough to ever win, Seriously! Chat didn't event get here before he lost!'

Opening the Yo-Yo, the screen bursts to life in a burst of Red and Black spots, a list appearing instantly

**Contacts**   
**Black Cat - Available**   
**Turtle - Available**   
**Fox - Dormant**   
**Bee - Dormant**   
**Butterfly- Blocked**   
**Peacock Blocked**

**Ladybug_Yo-Yo <\--->Black_Cat_Baton**  
Ladybug: Chat, it was just Pigeon, I took care of it, no need to come to the park

'I need to get to Master Fu's house, I wonder what Tikki wanted to talk to him about?'  
The hero swung across the Roof tops, Yo-Yo firing of with a flick of her hand, a refined skill to her movements

**Ladybug_Yo-Yo <\--->Black_Cat_Baton**  
 **12:00**  
Chat Noir: hey, can I ask you something?

Ladybug: yeah Chat?

Chat_Noir: so I was wondering-

In a flash of red and white the strength, clothes and Yo-Yo vanished in an instant  
"Huh? What did he want?" Now that I think about it Chat had been acting strange after Sandboy "Tikki, do you have any ideas?" The god was looking towards the distance, a thoughtful look upon her face

"...do you remember that man who helped you in the alley?" The god asked "do you mean Kurusu?" With A confused look the girl responded, searching through out the pink bag in search of food, 'damn...we're out of Macarons..." with a sigh, the chosen one began searching for a path to the alley below

"Yes, something is strange about him, with his very soul, I wish to speak with the master about him, I don't know who he is or why he's here, but he may be a threat we need to consider" The Kwami said with what seemed like a hint of fear in her tone

'Wait, what?' "a threat? Like Hawkmoth?" 'Could Kurusu really be that bad?' "no, nothing like Hawkmoth, this is no Miraculous I can promise you that much" a relieved sigh came from the girls lips, "oh Thank god...I was worried for a second there- HaHa! Ladder!" The hero cheered, already descending to the street

"Were gonna have to run if I want to make it to Masters!" The girl began to spirit down the street towards the massage parlour, "Come on Tikki, if you think we need to tell master Fu about Kurusu then he needs to know as soon as possible"

The girls mind filled with plans and possibilities for the future, a lonely cat long forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't have anything clever for this one


End file.
